Pizzeria Games
The Pizzeria Games are minigames that can be bought in the Tycoon mode of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. These can be play tested to earn Faztokens, usually by Helpy. A Slice and a Scoop, the main piece of music that plays in the playtesting. Games Ball Pits Discount Ball Pit To be added. Deluxe Ball To be added. Duck Pond To be added. Minor Corruption of the Bizet, the main piece of music that plays in the playtesting. Balloon Barrel & Balloon Cart In these games, all you have to do is press space for Helpy to grab a balloon. The Balloon Barrel is always worth 250 points, while the Balloon Cart will randomly be worth 1000, 2000, 3000, 4000, or 5000. Midnight Motorist The player uses the WASD keys to drive a automatically accelerating car. The goal is to complete 4 laps of a racetrack while avoiding collisions with other cars. In the top half, cars go the same direction as the player, while in the bottom half of the screen, they go towards the player. If you crash into a car, you will stop, and have to accelerate again from 0 MPH. You gain points whenever you are above 150 MPH. You also accelerate slower past 150M MPH. The max speed is 200 MPH. The maximum score is 2764. See FFPS Minigames for the minigame's lore relevance. 240 Bits Per Mile: The music that plays in the racing section of the minigame. Fruity Maze Arcade In the game you will play as a small girl wearing a pink dress running around a maze full of different fruits. The way you complete the game is by collecting every fruit in the entire maze within the time limit. A Spring Bonnie sprite will appear in the game but it doesn't appear to do anything, every time you collect a certain amount of fruit the screen will flash showing "TIME EXTENDED!" along with the Girl player, who resemble the player sprite, faces smiling like a reflection of a screen, once you collect all the fruit it will show "AMAZING!" And the game will end. See FFPS Minigames for the minigame's lore relevance. The first version of Four Bits to the Left. Riding Rockets To be added The Runaway, the main piece of music that plays in the playtesting. Candy Cadet See: Candy Cadet Gravity Vortex To be added Lemonade & Fruit Punch Clowns To be added Ballpit Tower To be added Ladder Tower To be added No Time for Popcorn, the main piece of music that plays in the playtesting. Carnival Hoops The player must press the space in time for Helpy to throw basketballs into the hoop. If the player hits the hoops all 20 times, they will receive a bonus. Groovy Gravy, the main piece of music that plays in the playtesting. Prize King To be added Security Puppet The player, as the Puppet, has to find a child with a green security bracelet, which is the assigned child, and keep it away from the exit, but there will be no assigned child except if the player plays the game three times. See FFPS Minigames for the minigame's lore relevance. Alchemist's Fantasy, the music that plays in the first playthroughs. Gallery BalloonBarrel.jpg|Helpy winning Balloon Barrel BallpitTowerWin.jpg LemonadePerfect.jpg|Lemonade Clown catching all the Balloon Boys CarnivalHoops.jpg|Helpy Playing Carnival Hoops. SecurityPuppetMinigame.jpg Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Category:Game Mechanics